


The Backup

by UltimateTrashWriter



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, F/F, Identity Reveal, M/M, Non-Canonical, Non-Canonical Character Death, Secret Identity, identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter
Summary: Backup plans were always there for a reason, and Junko had plenty. Mikan knew this, knew that Junko had a plan for a plan for a plan. She seemed to be ready for anything and everything at all times, and it was just another thing Mikan loved about her. She would always hear about these plans, but when she would ask about more details, Junko would simply laugh and tell her it was secret and a little cow like her shouldn’t worry over those. That’s why she was confused when Junko pulled her into her room one day to discuss one of these plans.





	The Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Two characters and one pairing wasn't planned but I decided to be a selfish filthy shipper, along with one character making an apperance making sense and it also making sense for them to drag the other along.  
> I hope you enjoy another spur of the moment writing and the spur of the moment characters and ship!  
> I'll stop rambling now and let you get to reading.  
> (P.S., this is bound to be super long because it's a lot but not enough for an actual chapter type story, sorry in advance)

Her eyes opened before the lid of the pod. She was calm, some might say she was to calm. But, in all reality, she knew what was happening since Junko had told her before she had woken up. Reaching up, she pushed on the lid carefully before the auto release activated and it opened on it's own. Sitting up carefully with the wires, she took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled.

Tsumiki Mikan had gotten away with the murders of Saionji Hiyoko and Mioda Ibuki.

She giggles at the thought, wrapping her arms around herself as she did so, still paying careful mind to the wires on her. Ah, Ibuki had been a close friend, such despair brought on from killing her! And to get away with it too! Oh, but poor Hajime, all of his classmates turning on him like that just because of one detail. She giggles again and starts to carefully remove the wires, starting with the ones at her head. It was then she realized that there was a very annoying noise echoing throughout the room the pods were contained in, and it onky took her a few moments to realize what it was. One long, steady beep coming from several sources, heart rate monitors. All of which were connected to her now dead classmates.

She had watched in glee as they each went through a different type of punishment made just for them. All but one classmate was gone, and, looking over, she saw the lid to his pod opening now.

"ZuZu! It took you longer than me to wake up!" The red eyes turned towards her, flat and uncaring.

"Some final details needed to be worked out, not only for Junko but for my request to continue working with you two." Mikan waved her hand, rolling her eyes as she stood on shaky legs, carefully making her way over to another pod. This one, Izuru's and Mikan's all had the heart monitor turned off.

"Yeah yeah, in order for you to work with us your plaything has to come along too. I'll take care of him now, you focus on getting used to your legs."

"And how are you used to it so fast then?" She looks over at Izuru and gives a grin.

"You're used to being graceful and perfect. Meanwhile, I'm used to being clumsy!" Turning back to the pod, she hums as she turns the monitor on, nodding as a heart beat comes on, it isn't stable, but it was enough. She starts messing with the settings on the pod, wanting to open it but keep the person inside unconcious.

"Aren't you worried on Junko?" Mikan pauses, the pods lid hissing open before she turns to walk from the room, not even looking in.

"Junko is dead, Izuru. You know this as well as I do. If I recall correctly, that's when you left for Towa."

"So you've forgotten the plan. You better hurry and remember, she won't be happy with you if you don't. And if you do, I won't tell her that you forgot." Right before she left the room, Mikan looked over her shoulder. Izuru was staring at the now open pod and his eyes...they were actually showing something. Was that...longing? Caring? Junko was right, Izuru had a weakness.

Komaeda Nagito.

Seems his bad luck is turning to make him the one thing to hold over Izuru. That worked though, as long as there was one thing. Mikan sighs and walks out. What plan was he talking about? Did he forget that unless the details were minor, Junko didn't tell her anything? There was that one time but...

Wait. How could she forget?!

_~_

_"You...you wanted to see me, Junko?" Stawberry blond hair whipped around as Junko turned to face Mikan who was standing in the doorway._

_"Ah, my precious little nurse! Come on, get in here, we need to talk!" Mikan's nerves shot up at that, but she did as she was told, walking in and closing the door behind her before sitting on her knees in front of Junko at her legs. Much to her surpise though, Junko giggled and grabbed Mikan's arm, pulling her into her lap._

_"J-Junko?!"_

_"Puhuhuhu, is Tsumiki embarrased? I just want you to believe me when I tell you how important you are in this plan of mine." Mikan tilts her head. They had been planning for a while now, and it seemed like everything was in place for Hopes Peak to fall, so what part of any plan could she be a part of._

_"I...I'm afraid I don't understand..."_

_"Of course not dumbass! I haven't explained it yet!" Oh, looks like a personailty change.That seemed to be happening quite a bit lately, as things were getting closer to finished. Junko was just getting more and more bored._

_When would she get bored of Mikan?_

_Mikan shakes her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking anything like that. Right now she needed to pay attention to Junko and figure out what exactly was going on. Junko must've seen the look on her face, because she gave a wide grin and spun the chair to face her computer, causing Mikan in her lap to squeal in surprise._

_"What do you see here Tsumiki?" She looks at the screen before frowning and shaking her head. "It's plans, my dear simpleton." One look over at Junko revealed she now had a pair of glasses on. There's another switch. "Plans for a virtual reality, a way to help people who suffer mental trauma be put into a version of themselves before the trauma to try and help heal. It could even be used to reverse despair."_

_"So is the plan to destroy it? I don't think I would be much help on that Junko. I'm ju-"_

_"No no no of course not Mikan! Your use is muuuuuuuch different!" Oh, now it's cutsey Junko. It was the only personality she used Mikan's first name with. "If this is used for despair, it more than likely means I'm dead! Soooo, since I have my consciousness backed up, it means I would be able to be put into it! I'm already working with Zu to make sure if I die, all of you are put into it and he puts me in. This is where you come in~!"_

_"Me?" Junko nods and grins._

_"You see Tsumiki, I'm going to start the killing game with your classmates should they be put in. What I need you to do, is make sure you kill someone and get away with it, and also make sure Sonia Nevermind does not end up a victim." Sonia? The SHSL Princess? What could Junko want with her?_

_"Why Sonia?"_

_"Well, she's the closest to my actual body. Same height, eleven pounds heavier, which if I get back on my diet I'm sure it can be lost, and while her chest is a bit smaller then mine, seven centimeters to be exact, I'm sure that would be a bit of relief honestly."_

_"And why does all of that matter Junko?"_

_"Because if I'm dead I'll need a body to go into. And I picked Sonia."_

~

Mikan scrambled to grab the syringes and vials she needed, grabbing an extra dose of each and running back into the room. She found Izuru at Nagito's pod, running his fingers throught the other boy's fluffy white hair. He turns when he hears her get close, not surprised in the slightest when she simply shoves what he needs into his hands and hurries off to another pod.

Sonia's pod.

The first thing she did was look at the monitor, that one was off too, how had she not noticed before? Turning it on, there was a pretty stable heartbeat. Not completly, but it was enough of one, and it was better then Nagito's. Hurrying, she imputs the same controls she had to his, and soon the pod was hissing open to show the sleeping figure of the SHSL Princess.

Or it was Junko. Oh god please let it be Junko and have all of this work.

She had to wait to put in the liquid in the vial, the medication that will help to revive the body some more. She decided to check the rest of the vitals, breathing was pefectly normal, her joints were moving fine. But...her eyes...they were rolled back in her head. How was she supposed to take that?

"Huh...Izyy!" Mikan looks over to see Nagito grabbing Izuru into a hug. She figures that's her signal to inject the medicine into Sonia's body, using the syringes rather then the I.V that was already there because it was already moving something into her veins. All of them were done quickly with her skill and soon she was sitting there, waiting. Izuru was helping Nagito, taking the wires off and helping him so he was sitting on the edge as Izuru left to get everyone clothing. Nagito stares Mikan down, despair heavy in his eyes but also curiousity.

"When is everyone else waking up?"

"Never. You were saved by Izuru, otherwise you would be dead too."

"Ahh, for him to save trash like me! It truly is-"

"Shut up Nagito. I'm not in the mood for another of your stupid rambles." The boy shut up, simply looking around and rocking. Izuru didn't take long to come back with clothes, giving Mikan hers and another pile that she didn't bother to look at before he walks back over to help Nagito and get changed himself. It seemed all of the clothes they had been wearing before were still stored here. Mikan smiles as she looks at her outfit, pulling it on with practiced ease, hooking the stocking to the garter belt as there was a groaning from the pod next to her.

"She finally waking up?"

"Seems so. I only gave her half a dose since her vitals were stronger then Nagito's but that seemed to make it so it was longer for her to wake up." The girl in the pod, yet to be confirmed as Junko or Sonia, sat up, holding her head.

"Owwwww! Mikan I need you to nurse meee!" The girl opened her eyes as she grinned.

Blue. Her eyes were as blue as Junko's.

"Junko! It's you! It worked!"

"Of course it did I'm a fucking genius!"

"I do believe I helped." Junko waved her hand to Izuru. I was weird to see Sonia acting this way, but it was easy to see it being Junko and replace the image in her mind.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Zu. I see you got your playtoy, are you happy?" Before anyone could speak up again, Nagito stood and made a beeline for the pod, slamming his hands down on the edge and glaring.

"You put us in there in order to take over Sonia?! You killed them all just for that?!"

"Puhuhuhuhu! Why do you care lucky? All of them hated you anyway!" Junko looked over at Mikan and raised an eyebrow, her look saying what she wanted. Mikan shoved Nagito, knocking him to the floor and grinning down at him. Before she could go further, though, Izuru was between them, helping Nagito up and glaring at the two girls.

"Don't forget out deal, you two." He scoops Nagito up and starts carrying him out, ignoring the yells the other boy gives to both him and the other two in the room. Mikan huffs and turns back to Junko, who was inspecting her nails.

"Did we really have to bring the two of them back?" Junko looks up and smirks.

"Izuru's talents are useful and Nagito is a leverage point. But you are the only one I need to stay by my side." A blush covers Mikan's cheeks and she smiles, helping Junko with the wires before handing her the clothes. Junko sighs. "Her dress was always so tacky and overdone. But, for now It's best they just think there are four Remnants around and not the Ultimate Despair back." She changes into the dress quickly, styling her hair like Sonia did then looking around.

"Did you lose something Junko?"

"Zu was supposed to bring contacts just in case something like this did end up happening." She turns and pulls down on one of her eyelids, showing off the blue hue.

"Oh, I set them here so they wouldn't get lost." Mikan reaches over on top of the heart monitor where she had kept the contact case when she gave Junko the dress.

"Ah, how smart of you little nurse!" Junko giggles as Mikan gives another small blush before she turns away and puts the contacts in. When she turned back, all traces of Junko were gone as her eyes were the same gray color as Sonia's. "Ugh, man, I'm going to be so glad when I don't need to wear these anymore. Are you ready?" Mikan nodded and started to walk out. "I actually want to do one more thing."

Before Mikan could ask what, her arm was grabbed and she was turned around to face Junko, feeling a pair of lips pressed against hers. She blinks in shock before closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss. After a few moments, Junko pulls away with a smirk.

"Let's go, we got a world to run."

* * *

 

(For all you Kamukoma fans out there, enjoy this ending as well)

 

"Let me go Izzy! I'm going to kill her!"

"No you aren't. You will fail if you try, Nagito."

"Not true! She's weak right now, I can take her!"

"And you are weakened as well. As am I, a fight would be idiotic at the moment." Nagito sighs and gives up on trying to struglle from Izuru's grasp, they were to far anyway. "Finished?"

"Yes. You can put me down now if you want." Izuru sets him down gently, Nagito sinking into the sand a bit before they walk a bit further and sit down to watch the water. "So beautiful."

"Yes, but a waste. It may be beautiful here, but everywhere else in the world is in shambles." Nagito giggles and nods.

"How...despair inducing. To think the world is so gone! And now our friends too! Oh how horrible!" Nagito hugs himself and contiues to laugh, rocking as he does so, his eyes unfocused as he starts mumbling. Izuru sighs, recognizing this as one of his fits. He could either let him sit it out, or snap him out of it. He'd prefer to let Nagito sit it out, he recovers and heals better that way, but Junko would soon be on her way with Mikan.

"Nagito, look here." Nagito barley prossessed the words, but was able to gather himself enough in order to look at Izuru. He didn't flinch or even react as the other grabbed his chin, his eyes continuing to have that unfocused look in them. It wasn't until Izuru kissed him softly that he reacted, making a small sound of surprise before wrapping his arms around his loves neck. He loved Izuru, no matter how many times his memory of him was wiped, this fact would always be true.

Izuru didn't know what he felt for Nagito. He knew he shouldn't feel anything, but something was brought out by this boy, and it interested him. Nagito was unpredictable as well, making it so Izuru didn't grow bored of him. It was strange, but it was something, and Izuru was more then willing to take it.

When the kiss ended, Nagito looks up, his eyes full of pain and pleading.

"Izuru, I can't take this. Please, please help me." Izuru sighs. One thing never changed it seemed, Nagito still coouldn't mentally handle the despair he contained, his demntia no doubt making it worse, and he needed help to relieve it at times.

"I can't do that at the moment, Nagito. But I can send you into a halfway state with hypnosis, would that be alright with you?" Nagito nods, his only good hand shaking as he grips the collar on the back of Izuru's jacket tightly, looking near tears.

"Please." His voice broke, a single tear escaping his eye. Izuru reaches and wipes it away, and Nagito closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Izuru kisses him again before holding his face in both hands, looking him in the eyes.

"Alright Nagito.

Relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a few days back because Junko is supposed to be all analytical, right? So why wouldn't she have backup plans? I mean, she did having herself being put onto a hard drive but I mean past that. How she would come back and such. This just seemed to make the most sense to me, especially given that Mikan was able to remember with the despair disease. I mean, that seems to risky of a one for just anyone to have, but it was Junko's most loyal follower other then Mukuro (who wasn't there obviously) who got it, which seems way to specific for it just to be random. Plus, it all seemed so set up since Mikan was taking care of them and no one was going to kill Ibuki, Akane or Nagito, just wanting to seperate them. So yeah, take this little spin how you will and I'm sorry for ranting haha


End file.
